The Saiyuki Ficlet Collection
by Karwyn
Summary: See Title. Bunch of challenges and ficlets my friend had me write. Theyre interesting, I guess. If anyone wants more of one, let me know. YAOI
1. An Evening of Revelation?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters cept those nameless evil ones. Not that I want them. They all belong to whoever created Saiyuki. ^_^

**Chapter 1****: An Evening of Revelation?**

"Dammit! Why cant I remember anything?!" Goku screamed, lashing out with a fist towards the

wall. A second later, a voice came from the silouette that had appeared in the doorway.

"...Goku?"

The monkey king was now seated on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Is there a reason you attempted to smash down the wall seperating our rooms?"

Goku leaned forward until his gold coronet touched the rough wooden floor.

The silouette entered the room, monocle glinting in the moonlight.

"Sorry..." Goku rasped as the other youkai sat down.

"No..what is it?" Hakkai asked, noting Goku's sudden change of persona.

Goku placed his head in his hands. "I....I'm sick of not ever being able to remember anything."

"..."

"The other day... when they took me... and snapped my power limiter...you guys wouldn't tell me 

what happened... but its not just that, either! There's been other times, too , but..."

"Goku, we didn't tell you what happened because we were worried of how you would react." Hakkai 

said calmly.

"But they're all dead, now! Its not like I can go after them or anything!" Goku cried, turning to face 

Hakkai.

"Its not that, Goku..."

"Then what is it?! Tell me! I need to know, Hakkai! There's this little nagging bug in the back of my 

mind that's telling me _something_ happened! And its not good..." Goku whispered, placing his face 

inches from Hakkai's.

"No, its not. And that's exactly why I cant tell you."

"Its affecting me more because I _don't_ know. All I've been thinking about is that night. I cant even focus

on fighting! Or food..."

"I've noticed."

"Please, Hakkai..." Goku pleaded, reaching his hand towards him.

Hakkai sighed. "Clear your mind. And I mean it. Don't think about anything. White space. Then allow 

that little "nagging bug" to scuttling forward. It should all come flooding back..."

Goku was already lost. Hakkai's voice was fading quickly as Goku drifted backwards away from 

conciousness. _'That was too easy..... why couldn't I before.....was it something to do with Hakkai..?'_

_-_

_'__You little monkey shit! What the hell do you think you're doing?!'_

Goku could see himself thrashing wildly against the restraints, trying vainly to inflict some kind of damage 

upon the large youkai in front of him.

'_Stop resisting! Its not going to do you any good, you filth. If you cooperate maybe we'll let you go when _

_we're finished.'_

_"Or maybe we'll just eat you." _

The one that spoke of the Goku-Feast was now pinning his arms behind his back, as the larger one began 

to claw at Goku's belt.

_"AGHH!! STOP IT!! GODS, YOU SICK FREAK!!" _Goku could hear himself snarl. He felt like he was having 

a bad dream, floating above this scene, spectating, not believing it actually happened. He watched in horror 

at the things the youkai were doing to him.

// _That didn't really happen. It couldn't have. How could they have restrained me with my power limiter removed? _

_Oh, gods!..! // _He was suddenly falling, and came jolting back to reality with a sharp cry as he felt his skull 

impact with the wooden floor.

"Goku!! Goku!"

Goku was gasping slightly as his eyes slowly focused on the man hovering over him. "Oh, man, Hakkai..."

"Oh, Goku....I told you...." Hakkai said as he pulled Goku up against him.

"But....why? How could they...... How did they control me? I thought I was... unstoppable.. without my limiter on.."

"Sanzo and I have been trying to figure that out for a week, now. And I'm sorry to say, we're no closer. Of course 

they didn't admit anything before they died. That would have been too easy for us..." Hakkai wasn't used to seeing 

Goku like this. This was exactly what they had been afraid would happen. Now he couldn't decide if it had been 

for the better. _'Is this going to make him even less focused? Or.. more determined?'_

"Please, Hakkai... don't leave. Stay in here with me tonight. I need to.... figure out what I'm going to do."

"...All right."

---End.

Or is it?


	2. Cigarettes and Cotton Candy

**Chapter 2:** **Cigarettes and Cotton Candy.**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Please let me know of any typos! Besides my lackage of apostrophe's, that is.... ^^;;

-----

"God, what a shitty day. I cant wait to get to the next town. What the hell kind of place is this? Its like, the temple over-run the entire city. No alcohol, no cigarettes, woman and men live on opposite sides of the town, and then Hakuryo had to go and get his fucking wing broken, so naturally, its going to be a week before we can leave. God dammit, just shoot me now."

Genjo Sanzo was sitting beneath a large tree on the outskirts of town, absentmindly chewing on the tip of his fan as he ached for a cigarette.

"This is it. I'm going to die. But not before I kill _them_." He thought as he heard Goku scampering about crying for food down at the base of the hill. Sanzo sighed and leaned backwards until his head clunked off of the tree trunk behind him.

"Hey....mind if I join you?"

"Only if you have a cigarette."

"Can do," Sha Gojyo said as he lowered himself down next to the priest while tossing him a cigarette. "I mananged to slip one pack past the idiots."

"You're going to need more soon. If you stay up here long, they're going to be gone by tonight."

Gojyo shrugged as he leaned over Sanzo to light his cigarette, and then his own. "Not a problem."

Sanzo inhaled a breath of nicotine deeply as he watched Goku continue to be obnoxious to the poor citizens of the town. "I'm not even going to dicipline him this time... maybe they'll succumb to him if he keeps it up, and we can get our essentials back."

Gojyo smirked. "Doubt it. More likely they'd throw us out and we'd be walking without rations for a week."

Sanzo rolled the cancer stick between his thumb and forefinger as he felt Gojyo's eyes upon him.

"So... whats been bugging you?"

Sanzo cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think theres anything?"

"You've been more wistful than usual lately... and it hasnt even been raining." Gojyo said.

Sanzo shook his head. "Not wistful. Just annoyed."

"With?"

"Everything."

Gojyo laughed. "You need a break."

"From what? People? Then go away."

"No. You need to relax more. You're too stressed. Go someplace to get away tonight."

"Here? You're insane. Everything here is making it worse. God, I wish we could just _leave_!" Sanzo grumped as he flicked away his cigarette butt.

"I know....but..." Gojyo furrowed his brows as he gazed at the setting sun, trying to make a difficult decision in his troubled mind. _' God, he always looks so down. He never lets anyone help... Even Hakkai hasnt been able to break through, yet. Theres only one thing I'm good at... But is it worth risking our friendship over? Is it the one thing that could work?'_

"..Gojyo."

"...eh? What?" Gojyo turned to face Sanzo, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"I said your name 3 times. What is it? Now youre the one who's acting wistful."

"I'm sorry. Debating whether or not to risk my life today."

"Who're you to pass up an opportunity to live on the edge? And besides, Isnt that inevitable for our lifestyle?" Sanzo muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

".. I suppose you're right, then.." Gojyo whispered as he leaned over to Sanzo, causing their noses to touch and their breath to intermingle. Sanzo merely looked mildly surprised, but then again, after knowing Gojyo for so long, he probably was expecting it eventually. Gojyo brought their lips together gently, tasting the nicotine and spice the priest had on his mouth, as Sanzo hesitated, before bringing his hands up to rest on the kappa's shoulder. They stayed that way for several moments, lingering, wanting to let the bright spot penetrate the weary day, but broke off when either could no longer breathe. 

Sanzo gave Gojyo a wry smile. "I didnt know you swung that way."

"You should know me better than that. I swing _every_ way."

Sanzo actually laughed. This brightened Gojyo's spirits considerably more.

_'I did it. I used my expertise to cheer up my reclusive friend. These lips can cure anything!' _Gojyo thought as he smiled ruefully, turning to face the priest again. "So...we can try to make things better while we _are_ here..."

"More cigarettes?"

"Of course."

--- End.

       Or is it?


End file.
